<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Here for You by DenDragon14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113903">I'm Here for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenDragon14/pseuds/DenDragon14'>DenDragon14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Newsies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Epilepsy, Epileptic! Race, Hot Weather, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Narcoleptic! Spot, Sharing a Bed, Short &amp; Sweet, Slice of Life, Spot is a Good Boyfriend, Summer, Summer Nights, Vomiting, epileptic character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenDragon14/pseuds/DenDragon14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spot wakes in the middle of the night to see Race having a seizure.</p><p> </p><p>A companion Piece to "Something They Can't Understand" and "Sleeping Beauty".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Newsies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Here for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is some more Narcoleptic! Spot and Epileptic! Race for you all. People seem to like this, so I'm sticking with this headcanon. Sorry in advance about any typos, but I tried to catch them all. Anyways, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke to the sound of bedsprings squeaking. Still half asleep, he thought it might be Race getting up to use the bathroom but he didn't feel the release of pressure as someone getting up off a bed so his second thought went to Race being restless; he'd spent more nights then he could count awake due to his boyfriend tossing and turning in bed. But this sounded different. Perhaps it was the sound that Spot heard along with the squeaking of bedsprings. It wasn't snoring or even heavy breathing. As his brain became more alert and he started to actually wake up, his brain put the noise to a word.<br/>
Choking.<br/>
It sounded like choking. Race was choking.<br/>
<br/>
"Geezus." He blindly felt around and flipped on the light by his side of the bed and turned toward Tony. He threw back the covers so he wouldn't become entangled and turned Race onto his side. He hadn't seen Race have many seizures, but this one was probably the worst he'd seen by far. Tony's eyes had rolled back into his head as he frothed at the mouth and his limbs jerked uncontrollable, his hands clenched tightly into fists. Spot gently held his head steady so it wouldn't jerk back and forth, even though there was a pillow to prevent any serious injury from occurring. At some point he'd bitten his tongue since his saliva was mixed with blood and dripped out his mouth and down onto the bedsheets.</p><p>Spot hated having to watch Race suffer through seizures. Although he'd seen him have several, this one seemed particularly rough. Perhaps it was the strange noises Race made as his muscles continued to jerk and twitch. The seizures often looked painful but Spot had never asked Race outright if they were. The thought was always there in his head but it left as soon as the seizure was finished and Spot made sure that Race was okay. He watched the clock on the nightstand and hoped that it wouldn't reach past the five minute mark or he'd have to phone an ambulance; that was the last thing he wanted tonight. Hospitals were never fun. When the spasms started to slow, the horrible noise Race made disappeared as his breathing turned to normal and his muscles relaxed. Spot wiped away the saliva from Race's face.He slipped a finger into Race's mouth and forced his mouth gently open and made sure that there wasn't any bile or saliva that he could choke on as he recovered from the ordeal.<br/>
<br/>
"Baby," he whispered and smoothed back Race's hair. "You're okay." Race moaned and blindly reached out for Spot, whacking him on the arm. He sat Race up and propped him gently against the pillows. <br/>
<br/>
"You want some water," he asked. Race moaned in response which Spot took as yes. He went to the bathroom and grabbed one of the glasses that Race kept in there in case someone needed a glass of water in the night and carried it back to him. With shaky hands, Race took it and drank several sips before he pushed the glass back into Spot's hand.  <br/>
Before Race jolted forward and his legs swung over the side of the bed, and he retched, vomiting onto the floor. That was new. He'd never seen Race vomit after a seizure, but from the past seizures he'd seen with one of his fosters siblings, he knew it was a possibility.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry..." he muttered. He wiped at his mouth and started to shakily get to his feet.<br/>
<br/>
"No, you sit," Spot said, holding out a hand to stop him. He went back to the bathroom and grabbed a rag from underneath the sink to clean up the vomit. He wiped the mess up quickly and threw the soiled rag into the bathtub to deal with later.</p><p>Race rubbed at his eyes and rested his hands on his knees and wiped the sweat from his forehead.<br/>
"Too hot," he muttered. "Too fucking hot." Summer was a bitch like that, especially when there as no proper AC. That had been one of the best things about the dorms, they'd been old fashioned as hell but at least they had decided to spend the cash to get decent, working air conditioning. Going home for the summer was a problem for him; his foster mother didn't have air-conditioning or fans. He was sure that her blood barely circulated through her body, which often left her feeling cold all the time.<br/>
<br/>
"You think that's what caused it?" Race shrugged and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Since they had officially started dating before the end of the year, there were some nights were he slept over at Tony's since they at least had fans. However, even with a fan oscillating and an open window, it still felt hotter than hell indoors. This summer in particular seemed to be hell on earth and if that had been what triggered Race's seizure, he wouldn't second guess it.<br/>
<br/>
"Let me take your shirt off, it might help you cool down a bit." He lifted Tony's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. "You want to take off your boxers too?' he asked. Race grumbled something in response but all Spot heard was gibberish. He leaned into his pillows. Spot took that as a yes and slid Race's boxers off and tossed them to the floor to join his shirt. He then stripped the bed down until it was just the pillows, box sheet and the thin flat sheet. He draped it over Tony enough so that it covered his junk lest anyone should walk into the room and then got back onto his side of the bed. Not even a minute after lying down, a warm, sweaty arm wrapped around his middle.<br/>
<br/>
"I thought you said you were hot," Spot grumbled, prying Race's arm off of him. "Cuddling equals sharing body heat. More body heat equals warmth." He pushed Race away and rolled onto one side so they faced one another. Spot reached out for his hand and laced their fingers together.<br/>
<br/>
"How's this instead?" he asked. Race muttered something unintelligible, his eyes half closed, his mind already wandering back into dreamland. Spot smiled and caressed his cheek, content to watch his boyfriend sleep. Knowing how he slept, he'd be awake at seven in the morning despite the fact that he'd been awake for the past hour and hadn't gone to bed until well after midnight. </p><p>He slept very little that night and was up by seven, as he'd predicted. He was in the middle of getting dressed for the day when he heard the beginnings of Race stirring and returning to consciousness. One hand reached over to the empty side where Spot slept and Race whined quietly before he rolled onto his back and turned his head and watched as Spot finished pulling on his clothes.</p><p>"Morning."</p><p>"Morning," he replied, stifling a yawn. Spot finished pulling on his pants and went about trying to find the pair of shoes he'd worn yesterday. He heard Race groan followed by the squeak of bedsprings.</p><p>"Did we fuck last night," Race asked, his facial expression utterly confused. He propped himself up onto his elbows and ran a hand through his hair. Spot </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why am I naked?" </p><p>Spot smiled and abandoned the task at hand and went and kissed Race lightly on the forehead. "You had a seizure last night. And you complained that you were too hot, so I took your clothes off." Race smiled sheepishly and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He sighed heavily and shook his head.<br/>
<br/>
"You're too good to me, Sean," he said. "God knows how that could have ended if you weren't here." <br/>
<br/>
Spot smiled and pecked Race on the lips. "I know. I'm here for you. Always will be."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>